


im supposed to be the one

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nice Lori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl is secretly in love with his best friend, Ron.<br/>But Ron is dating Enid.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Carl accidentally fell in love with his best friend and when Ron starts dating Enid..Carl gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carl hated Enid.  
Well, not hate, but he hated that she was dating his best friend/crush. 

\---

'Hey Carl..I don't think we can hang out today, me and Enid have plans.'

Of course they did, they ALWAYS did..

Fury burned in my chest.

I threw my phone down on my bed.

"Whatever", I thought, "its only been our tradition to have a movie marathon every Friday."

\---

"Hey do you boys want some.." Lori looked around the room, only seeing her son.

"Hey honey, where's Ron? You two always have a movie marathons on Friday." Lori asked confused.

Carl looked up, "That's what I thought to.." her son trailed off.

Lori frowned.  
"Well, why don't me and you have a movie marathon? I know it won't be the same..but we can make the most of it! I can order pizza and we can pig out on that and ice cream, mint chocolate! Your favorite.."

Her son smiled softly, "Yeah! Lets do it, thanks mom."

Lori smiled and watched her son race pass her into the kitchen.

\---

Me and mom enjoyed our night, and it was fun..but I missed Ron..

"Hey mom?" 

"Yeah sweetie?" my mom asked pausing the movie.

"How do you know if you like someone? Like..Like like someone." he asked watching her reactions nervously.

Her eyes widened.

"Well..You get a feeling, like happiness and butterflies in your stomach when your around that person, and its like you feel a pull, something attracting you to them." 

I nodded. 

"Thanks mom.." 

My mom smiled, "No problem sweets, so who do you have in mind?"

Should I tell her? She doesn't have anything against gays, but how would she react to having a gay son?

"If I tell you..Will you not get mad? And promise you won't hate me?" 

"Carl, I could never hate you! I love you, you're my son, I could never hate you." 

I looked down ashamed.

"Ron.." I muttered.

"Ron Anderson?" she asked, her tone was shocked, but not hateful.

"Yeah.."

"Hm, you two are cute together, i think he likes you like that to." She said with a thoughtful look.

"Why do you think that?" I asked curious.

My mom smiled, "Do you notice the way he looks at you? Like your the sun, like your gold." 

"But a look doesn't mean anything.." I stated.

Lori laughed, "That's where you're wrong dear son of mine! A look can mean many things, and can have different meanings, and the way he looks at you, that's love." 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

Ron hoped Carl wasn't taking his rain check to heart.

The young Grimes had a tendency to over think things, and get upset easily, Ron hoped he was okay.

It wasn't like I didn't want to hang out with him, cause I did, in fact I actually wish I was their instead of here, but Enid insisted.

She claimed we had to go on a date because it was our one month anniversary, but couldn't she have moved it to a different day? This was me and Carl's day.

But he put on a fake smile and pretended to enjoy the date.

But he couldn't get Carl out of his mind.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Carl tried his best to ignore everyone and everything, he ignored his friends, he didn't meet up with them in the morning, and he didn't make conversation with them. 

They of course noticed his behavior, and questioned him on it, when they did he brushed them off saying he was fine. 

They nodded and didn't mention it again.

The only one that didn't take notice of Carl's quietness and weirdness was his supposedly 'best friend' Ron.

He couldn't really blame Ron though, the boy had a girl friend, and newly to, he didn't have time for other things or other people. 

Despite Carl knowing this, it still hurt like a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the week Carl tried to keep his jelousy and neediness at bay.

He tried to accept the fact Ron and Enid were a thing.

He tried to ignore the sting and roll of disgust in his stomach when he saw the two holding hands, and kissing.

But then he snapped.

__________________________________________________

~flashback to earlier that day~

Carl's day sucked to say the least.

His dad and mom argued alot this morning...  
Carl ever heard his mom mention a divorce.

He was devastated, but he knew it was bound to happen one day, his parents never really got along in the first place, I think the only reason they even made it this long was because of me.

Then when he got to school the bullies tormented him.

It was a usual thing..  
But you can never really get used to things like that can you?

The final straw for the day was when he saw Ron take off the friendship necklace Carl made for him oh so many years ago.

Carl thought maybe the boy had to clean it, or something..

But then Ron had put the necklace away and put on another with a single letter on it, E.

That infuriated Carl to the core.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were my friend first!" Carl yelled as he fiercely grabbed the necklace out of Ron's startled palm. 

"You'd give up the necklace I spent forever making! And for what? A useless letter to rest upon your neck? This!" Carl exclaimed pointing at their former friendship necklace, "Was a symbol of our friendship! Does it mean nothing to you? Our friendship, brother ship, or anything else mean nothing to you?" 

Carl didn't wait for a answer, he just turned away. 

He didn't need friends anyway 

He didn't need no one. 

__________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Ron never meant to hurt Carl, he didn't think the necklace would that much to the young Grimes boy.

But, as he saw Carl, running away with tears on his face, it hurt him deeply. 

Ron loved Carl, and seeing him sad made Ron angry. 

When he looked at Enid, he saw her watching everything with a amused look. 

It was like, she wanted Carl to be sad. 

He looked at her in horror, she always seemed to like Carl, so why would she be glad that he is sad. 

He couldn't look at her anymore, she made him sick. 

He decided enough was enough, he gave her one last look, before he ran down the hall, in search for Carl.

__________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

It was only minutes before Ron found Carl, the young Grimes boy was hiding behind a tree, he sat with his legs hugged to his chest by his arms, and his head hung low, and the sound of quiet sobs indicated the boy had was crying.

Ron's heart quenched at the sight and sound of his friend in such a state.

"Hey.." Ron said quietly as he approached the other boy.

Carl's head snapped up in realization that he was no longer alone. 

He glared at Ron, and without a word, stood up and walked away. 

Ron sprinted towards him, "Carl, will you please stop and talk to me? Please, I never meant to hurt you, I didn't think it was that much of a deal, Carl, I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed desperate for the boy to forgive him.

"No, no, you're not." Carl snapped as he turned towards Ron, he had his fist clenched and tear marks still leaked down his face, but even in this bad state they were in, Ron could not help but admire Carl's beauty.

Beauty like his should be cherished, and marked and dotted on at every second of every day. 

"Even with you saying sorry it won't mean anything, if I forgive you, you will only do it again, and again, and again. You'd continue to ignore me, and continue dating Enid, and I would still be here, waiting for the day Enid breaks your heart and you come to me and seek comfort, and then the cycle would repeat when you got a new girlfriend, and you'd be happy, and I'd be back here, in your shadow." Carl said. 

Every word was like a punch in the gut.

"No.." I started, but Carl cut me off. 

"I don't think we can be friends no more." Carl said coldly.

No.

I would not lose the best thing in my life, I would not lose Carl. 

How could I have been so stupid? 

I don't know what came over me, but in a swift second, I collided my lips with Carl's. 

And it felt like heaven. 

 

_________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

Time seemed to stop as the kiss increased, slow and passionate became fierce and possessive.

"Ron.." Carl mummered out of breath. 

"Mine." Ron stated as he attacked Carl's mouth again.

"Yours." Carl agreed as he melted feverishly into the kiss.

They stayed locked in the kiss for what seemed like hours, a gasp from behind them made them burst apart.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Enid. 

She looked angry, no, she looked pissed. 

"What the hell? Why the fuck is my boyfriend kissing you!" She screamed angerly. 

I winced at the level of her voice, "Enid.." Ron said, he was cut off, "You're a fag now Ron? A fucking disgrace were over." She exclaimed, and then she turned away, she acted tough, but I could see the tears clouding her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Ron.." I said quietly. 

Ron's head snapped to me, he didn't look angry, or even hurt, he looked concerned. 

Ron cupped my neck, "No reason to be, its not your fault." 

I nodded, even though I wasn't fully convinced. 

"Let's go home, it's been a long day." Ron exclaimed. 

He grabbed my hand and walked me to my house. 

__________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

| Two months later. |

Today me and Ron came out fully to our parents, my mom had already known, but no one else did. 

They all took it good, except Pete, he didn't like it, but he promised he would try to understand if it meant his son was happy.

Today were coming out to the school, I'm nervous, I get bullied enough as it is, and being gay will just add in to the hate. 

But Ron said he'd protect me, but he can't be everywhere all the time. 

I hope it all works out, wish me luck. 

I'll need it for the challenges I will surely face in my life to come.

But as long as I have Ron by my side I think I will make it. 

__________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End! Should I make a sequel about the challenges the young couple make after coming out?


End file.
